Some soapie stuff I had to do for school
by PerfectDarknessmon
Summary: It's a fic I had to do for school, it's pretty screwy...
1. Stats I think

Characters:  
  
Note: All characters are ripped off, none are original bar ME the author.  
  
LoZ: Zelda Link Ganondorf  
  
Mario Bros.: Mario Luigi Peach Bowser  
  
Digimon: Tai Kari Izzy T.K. Matt Sora Takato Rika Henri Joe Yolei Davis Cody Mimi Guilmon Renamon Terriermon Agumon Tentomon Palmon Gabumon Gomamon Biyomon Patamon Gatomon Veemon Hawkmon Armadillomon  
  
Author  
  
Setting:  
  
A temporal warp that is a quarter Castle Hyrule, a quarter Mushroom Castle, a quarter Evil Realm and a quarter digital world.  
  
Plot:  
  
Ganondorf and Bowser have been trapped in the same evil realm, and they cooked up a plan to use digital data to escape. Unfortunately, it created the weird place they are in now. Anyway, they decided on a peace treaty and now none of the good guys realise that the bad guys are getting stronger, and smarter.  
  
The characters have found out from all the others about all the humor fanfiction about them, and they are annoyed. For example, most fics have them sitting around their respective castle being bored! 


	2. First Episode

First episode:  
  
All the characters are sitting around in Peach's Castle.  
  
Link: This is boring.  
  
Zelda: Yes. Hang on a second, what do we normally do anyway?  
  
Ganondorf: Actually, with all the time we spend trying to take over the world or saving the world, we don't have a normal routine.  
  
Rika: Good point; I can't even remember what I did for fun before Renamon.  
  
The rest: Yeah.  
  
Mario: Can you believe how many fanfictions there are?  
  
All stare at the author.  
  
Author: Shut up. This is supposed to be a soapie.  
  
All the others scream.  
  
Author: FOR SCHOOL!  
  
The screams raise a few million decibels.  
  
Author: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
...  
  
Author: That's better. *Sighs* I have no idea how to do a soapie. I'm gonna fail!  
  
Takato: Well why don't we play digimon cards?  
  
Author: Good point; soapies are always long and boring.  
  
So they play digimon cards until the end of the episode. 


	3. Second Episode

Second episode:  
  
Stupid drama music plays as they show clips of the last episode.  
  
All but the author scream.  
  
Rika: Good point; I can't even remember...  
  
All but the author scream.  
  
Takato: Well why don't we play...  
  
Announcer: And on this episode...  
  
They continue to play cards, but Ganondorf, Peach and Joe are now playing Go Fish.  
  
Peach: Any powers?  
  
Others: Go fish.  
  
Ganondorf: Any speeds?  
  
Joe: Here you go.  
  
Ganondorf: Any LadyDevimons?  
  
Others: Go fish.  
  
Joe: Any... oh forget it.  
  
Everyone else: Huh?  
  
Joe: We need some action!  
  
Bowser: Well I could fight someone...  
  
All 36 of them get that screwy look in their eyes and it cuts to an ad.  
  
After the ad...  
  
Zelda: Like I was going to say before we all got gas, no fights.  
  
Some of the digimon and Bowser: Damn.  
  
Author: Well, now I know why I always hated soapies: THEY SUCK!!!  
  
Joe: Well we could have a motorbike race in the digital world...  
  
Credits roll while they all get gas again. 


	4. Third Episode

Third episode:  
  
More stupid drama music as they show clips from the last episode.  
  
Joe: We need some action!  
  
All of them get gas.  
  
Joe: ...We could have a motorbike race...  
  
Announcer: And on this episode...  
  
Author: Okay then, lets go.  
  
Once they all get to the digital world there is a racetrack and 36 motorbikes set up.  
  
Everyone but the author: Huh?  
  
Author: God-like author powers. Pick a bike each. And don't forget the helmets.  
  
The group all grab a bike and a helmet, and put them on.  
  
Announcer: Ready,  
  
Tai: Can you hear the voices???  
  
Author: Tai, that's a real announcer.  
  
Tai: Oh.  
  
Announcer: *Ahem* Steady, GO!  
  
They race around the track, and in a freak accident that has been censored (involving lack of knee-pads) they all die.  
  
'Kari': Hey, where's Kari gone?  
  
'Zelda': Kari, what are you talking about?  
  
'Yolei': Hang on, why am I so small? And what am I doing over there?  
  
'Yolei' points at the 'Author'.  
  
Everyone but 'Yolei' and 'Author': WHAT???  
  
'Yolei': Oh smeg, my re-animation device has screwed up...  
  
'Terriermon': Why am I here and there? *Points at 'Kari'*  
  
'Yolei': I got it. The author is in Yolei's body, Kari is in Terriermon's, Davis is in Kari's, and if everyone else could say their names...  
  
'Zelda': Ganondorf.  
  
'Ganondorf': Link.  
  
'Link': Zelda.  
  
'Yolei': Well at least that's a closed circuit.  
  
'Mario': Bowser.  
  
'Peach': Luigi.  
  
'Luigi': Mario.  
  
'Bowser': Peach.  
  
'Yolei': And their's another closed circuit.  
  
'Terriermon': Kari.  
  
'Kari': Davis.  
  
'Davis': Veemon.  
  
'Veemon': Hawkmon.  
  
'Hawkmon': Guilmon.  
  
'Guilmon': Armadillomon.  
  
'Armadillomon': Yolei.  
  
'Yolei': Then their's me, the author.  
  
'Author': Renamon.  
  
'Renamon': Tai.  
  
'Tai': T.K.  
  
'T.K.': Patamon.  
  
'Patamon': Gatomon.  
  
'Gatomon': Palmon.  
  
'Palmon': Tentomon.  
  
'Tentomon': Izzy.  
  
'Izzy': Mimi.  
  
'Mimi': Matt.  
  
'Matt': Joe.  
  
'Joe': Gomamon.  
  
'Gomamon': Cody.  
  
'Cody': Agumon.  
  
'Agumon': Rika.  
  
'Rika': Henri.  
  
'Henri': Takato.  
  
'Takato': Biyomon.  
  
'Biyomon': Gabumon.  
  
'Gabumon': Terriermon.  
  
'Yolei': Now that that's over with, I can change you back... Hey, what happened to my god-like powers?  
  
'Author': Time to go mad with power... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Everyone but 'Author': Oh smeg.  
  
All but 'Author' get gas as credits roll. 


	5. Fourth Episode

Forth episode  
  
Clips of last episode, drama music.  
  
Tai: CAN YOU HEAR THE VOICES?!?!?  
  
'Yolei': Smeg, my re-animation device has screwed up.  
  
'Yolei': Hey, what happened to my godlike powers?  
  
'Author': BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Announcer: And now for this episode...  
  
'Renamon': Shut up you.  
  
Announcer: No.  
  
All but 'Renamon' and 'Author (who is still laughing insanely): Shut it Tai.  
  
'Renamon': Oh fine. Anyway Renamon, why are you still laughing insanely?  
  
'Author': HAHAHAHAHA... muh? Oh, I forgot why I started laughing in the first place.  
  
All but 'Author': Phew.  
  
'Author': Oh yeah, I was going to make everyone sexless.  
  
All but 'Author': HOLY SMEG-STICKS!!!  
  
'Author': No, that wasn't it... oh yeah, I was going to make myself co- author and then put everyone in their rightful bodies.  
  
All but Author: AYA!!!  
  
'Author': Aya?  
  
All but 'Author': We meant: YAY!!!  
  
'Author': O... Kay... Um... how do you get everyone back to normal anyway?  
  
'Yolei': Write it on something, the air with your finger will do.  
  
'Author': One problem.  
  
All but 'Author': WHAT NOW???  
  
'Author': I... think... it's time for...  
  
All characters get gas and ending credits roll. 


	6. Fifth Episode

Fifth Episode  
  
Announcer: I'd say something, but Tai just realised he has a powerful attack...  
  
'Renamon': SHUT UP VOICE!!!  
  
'Author': Like I was saying before, I thought it was time for the end. And it was.  
  
'Yolei': Fix. It. Now. Renamon.  
  
'Author': *Writes in air: * And then, by a dubber screw-up, all the characters were in their normal bodies, and Renamon got co-author privileges.  
  
And then, by a dubber screw-up, all the characters were in their normal bodies, and Renamon got co-author privileges.  
  
Author: Did I mention that the co-author privileges with me are pre-reading the fic, and spotting spelling mistakes?  
  
Renamon: You aren't kidding by any chance?  
  
Author: Unfortunately, (for you at least), NO!  
  
Renamon: Damn.  
  
Author: AND NOW THE SERIES IS OVER!!! *Writes* 


	7. The big flucking ending

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEP!!!*  
  
Due to government setbacks, you have been blinded. Oh, and on a totally different note, this series is cancelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did we mention it's the end?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well fine then:  
  
THE END! 


End file.
